Prom Crashers
by gman5846
Summary: Courtney was being invited to a prom by Scott. And It's up to Duncan & Gwen to crash it so Duncan & Courtney will be back together! What will happen? Enjoy! Total Drama belongs to Teletoon.
1. Chapter 1

**June 21st 2018:**

**Courtney & Duncan's house:**

**At their bedroom:**

(Duncan was seen playing GTA Online along with Lightning, Sam, & Noah. They were playing a death match altogether)

"You almost got me Noah!" Duncan hollered

"Yeah, whatever.." Noah said on the mic

(Then Duncan shot Noah's avatar DEAD)

"OH COME ON! AGAIN?!" Noah yelled on the mic

"Sorry Noah, I can't help it!"

"Oh Please! Let me show you how to shoot people like Lightning!" Lightning explained on the mic

(Duncan shot Sam's Avatar DEAD)

"Aw man! Well, at least I tried my best!" Sam chuckled on the mic

"Alright Lightning, It's just you & me buddy." Duncan said

"Sha-damn right! We're the last ones!" Lightning hollered on the mic

(Lightning tried to shoot Duncan's avatar, but he missed)

"SHA-COME ON! WHY DO I ALWAYS SHA-MISS?!" Lightning complained on the mic

(Duncan didn't respond as he shot Lightning's avatar in the head, DEAD)

"DANG IT! I almost had it! Oh well.. Good game you guys." Lightning said on the mic

"YES! 2nd time in a row baby! WOO!" Duncan yelled

"What does your avatar do when he wins?" Noah asked on the mic

"You'll see you guys." Duncan replied

(The TV fades to Duncan avatar as the winner, & his avatar was picking his nose)

"EWWW!" All three said in disgust on the mic

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it!" Duncan said

"I know what you mean.. What's Courtney's avatar do when it wins?" Sam asked on the mic

"Her avatar just flips off all of the other players." Duncan said

"Wow.. That's crazy.." Noah said on the mic

"I know Noah! It's sha-crazy!" Lightning replied on the mic

"Duncan! I need to tell you something!" Courtney yelled from the living room

"I gotta go guys. We'll do another one next week!" Duncan said

"Ok, see you later Duncan!" Sam said on the mic

"Sha-bye bye!" Lightning said on the mic

"Whatever.." Noah said on the mic

* * *

**At the living room:**

(Courtney & Duncan were both seen at the living room couch)

"So Princess, what do you want to tell me?" Duncan asked

"I got invited to a prom tomorrow." Courtney replied

(Duncan's eyes widen in shock)

"Let me guess.. Scott's gonna take you?" Duncan asked

"You're right! Scott is gonna take me to a prom tomorrow!" Courtney complained

"Jeez! What's up with you & Scott?"

"He's always trying to win me back." Courtney explained

"What happened to him & Amy?" Duncan asked

"She broke up with him 3 years ago.." Courtney replied

"Wow.. That's really lame! First he wanted to marry you, then kidnap you, & now this?" Duncan asked

Courtney sighs & says "Yeah.. He always tries to win me back.."

(Then the doorbell rung)

"It must be Scott!" Courtney said as she walked to the door & it was him

"Ready for our prom night tomorrow?" Scott asked

Courtney was rolling her eyes & says "I guess so.. Ok Duncan, whatever you do. Don't invite any girls over except Gwen, Lindsay, or whatever I care.."

"Ok."

"See you tomorrow night!"

Duncan sighs & says "Bye.."

(Then they closed the door & walked out of the house)

Duncan was getting angry now & says "She should've token 'me' to the prom! I'm gonna call Gwen about this." Then he took his iPhone out to call her

* * *

**30 seconds later..**

"Hi, this is Gwen. Unfortunately I can't call because I'm a bit busy here. So leave me a message as soon as you can." Gwen said on the phone

"Hi Gwen, It's Duncan. Your ex-boyfriend. Scott is taking Courtney to the prom & I need your help to crash it. So call me back as soon as you can. Bye!" Duncan said as he hung up his phone

* * *

**To be continued..**


	2. Chapter 2

**10:00 PM:**

(Duncan was sitting in the bedroom getting bored while he was watching 'Ridiculousness' on TV)

(Then the doorbell rung)

"I'll get it!" Duncan said as he went downstairs

(Then he opened the door & It was Gwen)

"Hey Duncan, I read your message. But when's the prom?" Gwen asked

"It's gonna be tomorrow night. And I remembered from episode 3 of World Tour while you were singing & you called out 'Prom Destroyer.' Right?"

"Yeah, Sometimes I like to crash some proms. Not all of them though."

"Wow.. That's interesting.. How's Trent doing?" Duncan asked

"He's fine. He's currently on tour now."

"Ok, so you have our plans for tomorrow night?"

"I sure do!"

"Ok then."

(Then they've both went into the bedroom getting ready for bed)

"Just remind me when to get ready, ok?" Gwen asked

"Ok, I will.. Even though we've broke up, we're still friends. Right?" Duncan said

"Of course we are! We usually hang out privately without Courtney noticing."

"I know what you mean Gwen. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Duncan."

(Then they've both went to sleep & turned off the TV)

* * *

**To be continued..**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next day... 5:00 PM:**

(Duncan was standing downstairs waiting for Gwen to show up. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a black bow-tie on it)

"Hey Gwen! Are you ready yet?" Duncan asked

"Not yet!" Gwen replied

* * *

**20 minutes later..**

"Ok Duncan! I'm ready!" Gwen yelled from the bedroom

"Ok!" Duncan replied

(Gwen began to walk downstairs while Duncan was standing there in shock, she was wearing a gothic vintage mermaid long prom dress)

"Wow.. You look pretty tonight." Duncan said

Gwen giggled & said "Thanks."

(Then they've both looked & stared at each other for 10 minutes, when they went close they've slowly closed their eyes & kissed softly on the lips)

Gwen pulled away in shock & says "Sorry. I just felt like it.. Just don't tell Courtney about this. Ok?"

"Ok I won't. Even though we've still broke up 5 years ago, You still you pretty tonight."

"Thanks Duncan." Gwen said

"No problem Gwen." Duncan replied

"You ready for this?" Gwen asked

"You bet I am!" Duncan replied

(Then they've both went out of the house with a whole pack of eggs to get ready to crash Scott & Courtney's date)

* * *

**To be continued..**


	4. Chapter 4

**8:00 PM At the prom:**

(Scott & Courtney were both slow dancing to the song 'Thinking Out Loud', while Courtney was getting a little bored. Scott was wearing a white tuxedo with a black bow-tie while Courtney was dressed in a sparkly sequin v-neck long black prom dress)

"What's wrong Court? Are you getting tired?" Scott asked

Courtney was smiling nervously & says "Maybe.. I.. Uh..-"

"Are you dreaming about Duncan again? Because if you do, I'll *bleep*ing kick your ass!"

"Oh! I was dreaming about that I've reached level 500 of GTA online!" Courtney replied

"Oh, I get it.. I currently reached level 50 online!" Scott explained

Courtney was getting bored & says "Wow.. Cool.." Then she yawns

* * *

**At the hallway:**

(Duncan & Gwen were both hiding from the hallway with nobody around, they were still both holding a pack of eggs while Gwen was holding a punch bowl to dump on Scott)

"You know the plan, right?" Duncan asked

"Yeah Duncan, I know the plan.." Gwen muttered

"Listen, I know I love Courtney, but when we crash in, we'll tell her to stand back so we can throw the eggs & dump the bowl on Scott." Duncan explained

"Got it." Gwen said then she kissed Duncan on the cheek "Don't tell Courtney about this."

"Ok, I won't." Duncan replied

(Then they've burst into the door while everyone gasped in shock especially Courtney & Scott)

"Duncan? Gwen? What are you guys doing here?"

"Look, sorry to interrupt you babe. But Scott has had enough of you winning you back." Duncan explained

"And if he moved in with you, Fang will still be around to eat you both!" Gwen complained

Courtney was thinking about it, until she finally remembered & says "You're right.. I didn't want to be with that stupid farmer anyway!" Then she walked to them

"So.. How's it going with you & Duncan?" Gwen asked

"It's been doing fine. But why do you have a pack of eggs & a punch bowl?"

(Duncan whispered in her ear privately & pulls away)

Courtney was surprised about it & says "Great idea!"

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked

"Oh nothing! All we want to do.. Is this!" Duncan said then all three of them began to throw eggs at Scott while everyone was laughing

Scott was getting covered in egg splat & says "STOP IT! I KNEW YOU PUNKS WOULD SHOW UP! THIS IS WHY I WOULD'VE NEVER DATED THAT SON OF A CIT BITCH!"

(Courtney stopped throwing eggs as she was shocked about what he said to her, then she angrily glares at him)

"What. Did. You. SAY?!" Courtney screeched

"Uh.. Nothing!"

"Gwen! Do the thing!"

"Got it!" Gwen said then Courtney stood back & Gwen poured the punch bowl all over Scott & everyone including Duncan was still laughing

"OH COME ON! WHY?!" Scott complained

"Oh! And one more thing.. HY-YAH!" Courtney yelled as she kicked Scott in the groin again & he collapes on the floor & gets knocked out

"Oh Ho-ho-ho-ho! Bonus!" Duncan yelled

(Then Courtney ran close to him & hugs him & gives him a high five)

"That was awesome!" Duncan said as they both pulled away

"Yeah! That should definitely go on Youtube!" Gwen replied

"Duncan, I'm really sorry for trying to win Scott back. I just wanna keep it private for all of the years. I'll never leave you again Duncan. I love you so much." Courtney said as she embraces him

"I love you too Princess."

(Then they both kissed on the lips passionately while everyone was clapping including Gwen)

"Way to go you guys. I'm glad you are back together."

Courtney pulled away from Duncan & walks close to Gwen & says "Gwen. Thank you."

"No problem Court. And by the way, I love your dress! Now you, me, & Duncan are all wearing the same color!"

Courtney giggles & says "You're right Gwen." Then they've both hugged passionately for 5 minutes & pulled away & she walks back to Duncan

(The drumroll was now being heard)

"And now.. This years prom king & queen are... Courtney & Duncan!" The DJ announced

(Everyone was clapping & cheering for them & they both smiled at each other & got their crowns)

"Ready to dance Princess?" Duncan asked

"Of course my handsome prom king." Courtney replied & giggled

(Duncan chuckled at this moment then they've began to slow dance to the song 'I Wanna Know What Love Is' while Gwen was watching them happily)

"Congrats you guys. You're a perfect couple together." Gwen giggled

* * *

**After the prom:**

(Courtney, Duncan, & Gwen were all walking out of the building)

"Thanks for helping me Gwen."

"No problem Duncan." Gwen replied back then they've hugged comfortably while Courtney was smiling at them without being upset

Duncan pulled away shocked & looked at Courtney & says "Wait, you're used to it now?"

"Yeah, I'm used to you guys hanging out. I can hangout with all 3 of you guys hanging out now."

"Aww.. Thanks Courtney!" Gwen cooed

"No problem you guys." Courtney replied

(Then all three of them went into a group hug together)

"So... What do you wanna do now?" Gwen asked

Duncan was thinking about it for a minute, then he gasps & says "I know!"

* * *

**Courtney & Duncan's house:**

(They were all playing a multiplayer game of 'Mario Kart Wii' all together, Duncan was playing as Waluigi, Courtney was playing as Princess Daisy, & Gwen was playing as Rosalina)

"Wow Gwen! I didn't know you were good at that kind of stuff!" Duncan said

"Yeah, I was really good at Mario Kart when I was little."

"Me too." Courtney replied

"Me three." Duncan also replied

(Then Duncan's character finished first while Courtney's character reached 2nd & Gwen's character reached 3rd.)

"YES! I WIN!" Duncan yelled

"You must be really good at this my prom king. Good game you guys." Courtney said

" You too. And you both still look beautiful tonight. Especially my prom queen princess!" Duncan replied

(Then all 3 of them laughed until the screen fades to black)

* * *

**The end! Like & review!**


End file.
